Panda Bears
by JesaWicked
Summary: GaaraxNeji oneshot ::OOC,AU:: Neji met a new boyfriend but he never felt love from him. It seems Neji was doing all the loving. All he kept getting from Gaara everyday was stupid small stuffed panda bears.


**Title: **Panda Bears

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and the story's original plot CREDITS to original author.

**Warning: **OOC, AU, 1shot, GaaraxNeji, some language

**AN: **Hey guys! This is my first one shot story. I've got the idea from an unnamed author in one of the forums I usually go on. I hope you like it! This story is pretty sappy but sad. Enjoy!

This is mostly for **Amf**.. i suggest you read my profile first.. here let me copy it for you...

**New Story: **Panda Bears. (ONESHOT) Complete! This is a cool story that made my cry, waaaaa. Got the idea from one of those annoying chain mails that always crowds your inbox (well more like forums, hehe). Anyways, **CREDIT** for the original author for the **PLOT**. I decided to change the characters obviously because i prefer neji and gaara and i also changed some of the plot to make it more dramatic, detatails and more backround story. still **CREDIT** for the original author for this wonderful story! (i don't know the name because my cousin posted it w/o one) Once again.. **NOT** my original story.. i just made it BETTER.. haha jk

i clearly stated that it wasn't my plot.. BUT i can delete it if any of you feel like it shouldn't be uploaded.. i just wanted to share ;D

* * *

I have this boyfriend who I practically had a huge crush on before we even went out. His name is Gaara. At first I could only stare at him from afar; wishing that he was mine and I would constantly get jealous whenever girls or guys would flock around him like some kind of king to be awed by. It was until one summer a couple of years ago when everything changed just a little. Gaara and I shared the same summer job down at the old liquor store down the road, thus enabling us to become friends. Sometimes he would become shy and distant but other than that, he was a nice friend.

Before the summer was over, our friendship developed to something else. I was afraid he would reject me because I wasn't really sure if he was into men like I was. But my feelings for him were so strong I didn't really care anymore and finally confessed my love for him. I was ready for the blow of rejection when the words came out of my mouth but that blow never came. He just smiled at me not saying a word but silently telling me that he liked me back. We were finally a couple.

I was so focused on him and only him in the relationship. I didn't really mind because I really care about him and I would do anything for him. But being by his side also meant seeing all the guys and girls that flocked around him. They were his friends and I respected that but I couldn't help but get jealous. He would laugh and joke with them; something he rarely did for me. For me he was the only one, to him, maybe I'm just another human he dated.

"Gaara, you want to come with me to the mall later? I need to buy my cousin her birthday present." I asked him.

"Sorry Neji, I can't"

"Oh, why not? Do you need to study tonight for the test tomorrow?" I said, feeling a bit disappointed and sad.

"No, I'm going to meet up with friends later."

This was always how it was. This time my jealousy and sadness was just about to explode and I couldn't do anything about him. I love him. Yes, although the word love only came out of my mouth I still liked him. Never has he said 'I love you' to me.

For the both of us, there weren't any anniversaries. He didn't say anything from the first day and this continued on for months. Although, everyday before we say goodbye to each other, he would hand me a small panda bear. It looked almost like those small beanie babies. This happened everyday and I thought it was sweet at first but eventually it got confusing and weird.

Then one day…

"Hey Gaara… umm…"

"Stop mumbling Neji and just talk."

"I love you Gaara."

He just stared at me, "Oh… well here, just take this and go home." He ignored my three words and handed me another small panda bear.

Then he was gone, like he was running away from me or something. The dolls he kept giving me everyday began to pile my room, one by one. There was so many I lost count on how much I had.

Then one particular day came, it was my seventeenth birthday and I planned on having a romantic dinner with Gaara later. I woke up that morning and stayed in my room waiting for Gaara to call. Breakfast passed, then lunch, then dinner. It was now late and dark and Gaara still never called me. I was getting tired and angry waiting and looking at the phone for him to call.

I eventually cried myself to sleep that night but was awoken when Gaara called my cell phone around one in the morning. I felt happiness engulfed me and even though it was one in the morning, I still ran to his house.

"Gaara…"

"Here, take this"

Again, Gaara handed me another panda bear.

"Wait, what is this?"

Gaara shrugged, "I didn't get the chance to give it to you yesterday so I'm giving it to you now. Well… I'm going home now, I'll see you later."

"Do you even know what day it was yesterday?" I yelled a bit angry.

"Huh? What?" I thought Gaara would at least remember my birthday but I guess not. Sandness flooded every part of my body.

He turned around walking back to his house like nothing had happened.

"Wait! Gaara, wait!" I yelled after him.

He turned around and looked at me, "You have something to say?"

"Tell me you love me…"

"Excuse me?" he said looking confused.

"Tell me!" I yelled, almost begging. I grabbed him into a big hug and clung onto him crying like some pathetic desperate human.

But all he said were a few simple cold words and turned around and left me there crying. He said, "I don't want to say that I could love someone so easily… if you are so desperate to hear the words 'I love you' then maybe you should find someone else…"

That was all he said to be before running of to his house. I felt weak and confused. I sat down on the curb and cried for a few minutes before returning home. Why couldn't he say those words to me? Maybe he doesn't like me and he only thinks of me as another guy to date. Maybe Gaara and I weren't meant to be. The next day I just decided to stay home and mope around the house. I kept looking at the phone hoping Gaara would call but I know that would never happen. All he did was continuing to hand me the little panda bears outside my house every morning. The bears started piling up in my room everyday.

After a few days, I finally calmed down and decided to go to school hoping the day would turn out good. But that hope soon shattered when I saw Gaara talking and smiling at a girl while holding the same doll he has been giving me everyday, although this one was bigger than the rest. He never smiled like that for me in a long time and he was doing that to a girl he hardly knew? I ran back home angered, a tear streaked down my face. I looked at the dolls around my room and screamed my lungs off. In a fit of anger, I decided to rip the very few pictures Gaara and I had together.

Then all of a sudden, my cell phone rang. It was Gaara and he told me to meet him at the bus stop near my house. I was still angry and sad but I gathered my strength and walked to the said spot. I kept telling myself that this was over and it was time to move on. I am going to forget about him and this whole thing is going to end. Then I saw him, waiting for me, holding the same big panda bear he had held earlier.

"I'm so glad you came! I thought you were pissed at me but you actually came Neji!" he chuckled.

I couldn't help but glare at him. I was so angry. How dare he chuckle like that like nothing had happened? He then held out the bear like he usually did, expecting me to take it.

"I don't want it."

Gaara looked a bit sad, "Huh? Why not?"

Out of anger, I grabbed the bear and threw it in on the road.

"I don't want nor do I need this bear anymore Gaara! I'm through with you! You have hurt me and now I don't want to see you anymore!"

I spat out the words like it was a disease plaguing my mouth. But unlike the other days, Gaara looked hurt and his eyes filled with sadness I never saw in him before.

"I'm so sorry Neji." He whispered to himself though loud enough for me to hear. He had never apologized to me before. Why now? He then began to walk on the road toward the bear.

"Why the fuck are you still going after the bear? Are you crazy? Just throw it away Gaara!"

Gaara ignored me and continued to make his way towards the bear. When… _HONK! HONK! _A huge silver truck was going straight for him.

"Gaara, get out! Move, there's a truck coming!" I begged, tears uncontrollably streaked my face.

But Gaara was too far away to even hear me. He squatted down and picked up the doll. He turned to me with his own tears streaking his face.

"Gaara! Move!" I shouted again.

_HONK!  
_  
Gaara turned his head towards the horn and then… _BOOM! _I could never forget that sound. The sound haunts me and it still does until now.

That's how Gaara left the world. He left the world without getting the chance to say those three simple words to me. Ever since that day, I had to live with the feeling of guilt and sadness inside of me for a long time.

After a month or two crying and moping around my house, I decided to finally take out the small panda bears I had kept in a huge box inside my closet. They were the only gifts he has given to me until he passed away. I counted the days we have been going out… the days when we were in love. One… two… three… it went on until I came up with 182 days Gaara and I were together. There should be about the same amount of bears in the box.

I started crying again. I held one of the dolls and caressed its fur. It brought so much memory of Gaara. I missed him so much. Shaking my head, I unconsciously threw the panda at my wall out of frustration that I wouldn't get to see Gaara's face ever again.

"I… love… you Neji." Came a small noise somewhere in my room. My eyes bulged wide, that voice sounded familiar. It sounded like Gaara but it was obviously not possible. I walked towards the direction of the sound and saw the panda I hurled at the wall on the floor. I picked it up and threw it at the wall again.

"I… love… you Neji." The sound came again, this time I knew where it came from. I picked up the doll and squeezed it hard with my palm. The words repeated once again, with Gaara's voice recorded onto the bear.

This can't be I thought and ran to the box containing the other bears and pressed on all its little bellies.

"I love you"

"I love you"

"I love you"

I… love… you. Those were the words I've always wanted to hear.

Why didn't I realize that he DID love me and he DID care for me? Was I really being so impatient by forcing him to say it when he didn't want to? He has always been by my side protecting me and I never realized. I walked to my bed and took out a small box that was under it. Inside was the big panda bear he wanted to give me on that certain day. It still had a few blood stains on it. I pressed its stomach and heard the familiar voice that I've missed so much…

"Hi Neji, Do you know what today is? Well of course, it's your birthday. We have been going out for 182 days now can you believe that? Although you might not see it, I am the happiest man that ever lived. I'm sorry I couldn't say I love you that one day… I was too shy and nervous to say it. If you forgive me and take this bear then I promise you that I will tell you I love you, because I do Neji. As a matter of fact… I'll say it to you everyday until I take my last breath on earth. Please forgive me about before… I love you so much Neji."

The tears were uncontrollable now and I began punching the wall. "Why? Why? Why? Why?" I kept yelling at it. "Why did I have to find out about this when it was too late?" I yelled. I collapsed against the wall and brought my knees up to my chest and continued to cry. Gaara didn't lie… he had loved me until he took his last breath on earth. "Gaara, I love you too." I whispered "Please forgive me." I hope that wherever he was now, that he would hear those words.

**AN: **Waaaa! That made me cry. Read and Review!


End file.
